


Clock stops at five

by APHBrussels



Category: HetaOni
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Italy has tried to keep an ilusion that they would get out all together. Yet allready four of their friends have died. Will the death of the fifth shatter that illusion? (Hetaoni)





	Clock stops at five

I was so sure that we were all going to get out alive, out of the hell hole that is this place. I was so sure that we were going to get all together. All of my friends and everyone I loved and cared for so much. I tried to keep thatpromise.

I was so wrong, I was so wrong about it. My hopes were crushed so fast. Not long after we were locked in here, I realised that getting out would be a hard task. Though I never thought that it would take the lives of my friends.

The idea of getting out together with everyone was crushed together with the hope that we were some kind of safe as immortal beings. It turned out that we weren’t immortal anymore, how it happened is unsure. But it happened to be that this house manages to pull it off, we are represenations of countries that have lived for centuries without dying. Yet here we are like normal humans. The weight of our countries is not longer on our shoulders, it is a scary thought.

Japan was the first nations who died in this place, he died because that thing that walks around this house, threw him against the piano. In the piano room on the second floor or this cursed building.

The sad thing is that it feels like he was slowly being removed from our memories and I found it said because Japan was one of my best friends. I didn’t want to forget him. Yet the mansion makes us do so. Even after what happend in the past and the things he has done, he is still my friend. I don’t want him to die in a way that means nothing.

He would die for real since everyone who used to love or care about him slowly started to either forget that he even existed at all or didn’t remember that Japan had come along with us. Even the people who had been around him the whole time weren’t able to recall him.

I try as hard as I can to not forget him. Japan said that people would forget him, that they would not remember that he was there in the first place. I want to prove him wrong by keeping the memories of him alive. The good and the bad ones just to not forget my friend who had to show us that we were not what we think we are in this mansion.

The second nation who died was big brother France. I was very sad when they told me that I had to move on and let him die in that room. They let me say my last goodbye to him before shoving me out of the room.

I heard from the others that he ended up dying due to his injuries only a few minutes after leaving the room. I remember crying on Germany’s chest, big brother France meant a lot to me.

We may have had some down moments in the past due to wars that happend but I never hated him for anything. Neither the death of Holy Rome, my first love made me hate France. I was sad that it had happened yes, but I never blamed big brother for what happend back than.

I saw the guilt that he had because he was forced to do such a thing. I noticed that guilt in his eyes. That was what made me forgive him for what happend, also the nice moments I have with big brother when I was little, made me unable to hate him.

The country of France died in what used to be a safe room for us all, abandoned after they died in that room. After that I never came close to that room anymore, it made me feel sad and made me want to cry.

He got his injuries when they tried to fight that thing. They did this to save the others from getting killed. Without them doing that no one would still be here. France, China and Russia tried to attack that thing but they weren’t able to injure him.

That huge puple thing, I don’t know what to call it to be honest was able to injure the three of them. It was very had and just when I thought that he would either crush them or do something else. He dissapeard in thin air, like he had never been there.

We were able to get the wounded to the previous safe room and laid them close to each other. We stayed with them for a little before we left them. I never saw it but they were in a very bad state when they were put in that room.

I assumed that the others died shortly after. According to Germany that change would have been very likely since China, the oldest nations among us was on the point of near death when they left the room to look for a way out again.

The country of China was the third nation that died, like I said he died in the same room as France. He was the smartest of the nations who were there and had the most knowlegde about medicine. He would have been very usefull to have with us while we tried to find a way out but it unfortunatly turned out that it wouldn’t be that way.

The next one wasn’t really someone I liked that much, don’t get me wrong. I had nothing against the man that let his life there in that room, I was just very scared of him. From what I heard he can be a nice guy though but it seems that his aura just is a bit to much and that ends up scaring people.

Russia was the fourth one who ended up dying in this mansion of blood and tears. I have to admit that I felt bad for the nation, he hated to be alone and yet he was left in a room with his death friends to end up dying alone with no one around him. The last thing on his mind before he died is something that I don’t want to know.

I still think that he shouldn’t have died that way but the others said that it was the best for everyone who was still alive that we kept looking for keys or another way to get out. I disagreed with the idea but no one seemed to listen to me when I wanted to stay. Russia died alone and I feel bad that he had to see his friends go first before slowly dying.

Thinking about how the last things he had seen, must have been sends chills down my spine. What I could imagine was a horrible reality that I am sure America would not have wished on the man. I know that since he has been acting kind of odd ever since we left that room.

Four of us nations have already died and I have a bad feeling that it will not stay that way for to long. I don’t want someone else to die though. Four people dying is allready way to much. The plan is that no one would die in here. Yet it allready took four lives of people who should not have died here.

It was such an innocent trip to a building that people said that was haunted. I told America that I had heard about it from some people in the village and he wanted to go check it out.

Now we are here inside this house, I regret telling America about this place. We were never meant to go inside even. We were meant to look at it from the outside and than go back. But we coudn’t resist the urge to go in, a decision we all regret making.

Brussels and I were in the library when the thing appeard again. We two were alone there and were also the only people on that floor. No one would be able to hear us even if we screamed for help. I couldn’t help it but I suddenly felt scared. I knew that that was not the best thing to do right now but the fear overcame me and it made me unable to move at all.

I was useless right now, I hate it to feel like that. People tell me sometimes that I really am useless and it hurts me that they do. I want to help as much as I can. Right now I was unable to do so.

I was pushed aside by Brussels who tried to protect me from the thing. She had put that much force into her push that she was able to push me on the ground. I sat there on the ground watching her try to fight the thing of. I saw her handling weapons that I knew weren’t hers. If she would be able to return the weapons to who they belong is a question with no answer right now.

She was doing everything to keep the thing from hurting me, she didn’t want that the thing would even touch me. For someone who was closer to my big brother than me, it weird to see that she is putting so much effort into saving my life.

She had people to live for too, she had someone who was waiting for her to return safely, but she still was risking her life for someone who someone who only kept everyone was here from getting forward because he was either scared or whining about him being hungry, I can’t help it. It is just how I am.

My fear of losing yet another nation was slowly started to become reality right in front of my eyes while I sat there nailed to the ground, frozen in the state of absolute fear about what will happen next.

I saw the amount of wounds that were on the girls body grew with every try she did to attack the purple alien like thing. She was losing a lot of blood during the fight which was visible by the colour change of her clothes. They were blue before but now it is blood red.

The thing was growing tired of the fight that kept going on between him and the capital who was using her lovers weapons to protect herself. It wasn’t meant to be that she would survive this fight.

Right than the two guns she had been using to defend herself and me ran out of ammo. I started shivering in fear as I saw the thing lifting up the girls frail body. He stared at her for a little before throwing her against the nearby bookshelves.

I turned to look at the body that had been thrown against the extremly hard shelves and when I wanted to look back at the thing again, it had allready dissapeard again. It acted like it had just disposed some garbage that was annoying him. In a way to the thing it must have been like that.

But that doesn’t explain why he did this. She had been thrown again the side of the bookselves as a ragdoll. I didn’t feel well looking at it and the sound of breaking bones was something that could make me vomit.

I was finally able to move again, I got up as fast as I could and ran over to Brussels. I hoped there was a way that we could still save her, I really did not want to lose another friend to this place.

”Brussels hang in there…” I said and helped her sit up. Which from the looks of it hurted a lot, I don’t know how many of her bones are broken neither do I know if organs are damaged. I had a slight feeling that there was organ damage, I just hoped that there wouldn’t be.

“I’ll get the others and we will make sure you are going to be fine.” Tears formed in my eyes when I looked at the state the poor girl was in, the thoughts of losing someone again and many other things that were like ghosts in my head. The droplets of tears rolled over my cheeks as I held her close to me.

She is like a big sister to me, seeing her hurt is like getting stabbed with a knife. It didn’t feel well. We have lives in the same house and under the same roof for several years so I was very close to the nations who was now bleeding to death.

” There is no need for that Italy. It is allready to late. I would not be able to survive even if we got the others here, I am way to injured to survive. I’m sorry but I failed to survive untill the end, I am sorry that I have to break our promise to get out. I will not survive this, but please help the others and find a way out.

Don’t forget the people who have given their lives to get this far and maybe the ones who sacrificed themselves to get everyone out of here. Don’t forget us Italy.. This is where it ends for me. Goodbye Feliciano… Vargas.” 

She closed her eyes and I could see how every sign of life started to dissapear from her body. I knew that the body I was holding close will soon be a dead corps but I didn’t mind at all.

I was there this time and I would make sure that she would die in peace with no angsty thoughts as the last thought she would have before breathing out her last breath, I want to do what I wasn’t able to do when Russia died.

I felt the body temperature of the girl in my arms drop, the wounds stopped bleeding and the colour of her skin turned from a light pink colour to as white as the clouds that people normally see in the sky

It had become a reality, the fifth victim of the thing had been chosen, it was the only girl that was with them during the whole thing. That violet thing had claimed had claimed once again a life of one of his friends.

The illusion was finally shattered, the one I had tried to keep alive. It was shatted when I held the corps in my hands. We were not going to get out so easily, we most likely wouldn’t be able to get out at all.

 

Even though I was holding her dead body in my arms, I didn’t want to accept that she was gone and with the others now. My mind didn’t want to accept it at all. She was the older sister of Austria, well they weren’t related by blood but they functioned like normal siblings around each other till their relationship took a darker turn.

Even though they weren’t on such a great terms, I am sure that he would not be happy to hear that she had died and in such a horrible way even. Every bone in her body broken or crushed.

Netherlands, Belgium and Antwerp must be devastated to hear that their sister is no longer alive anymore. I know from the reaction of some loses in the past how they would sort of react to this.

Antwerp is the oldest of the three and had known Brussels since she was born yet I can only imagine how he would react if he would actually see her body. I don’t know why I am not able to see that.

I am sure that if he would see her body like it is laying now that he would go quiet at first. What will be an odd sight for someone who is basicly a sometimes more serious version of Spain.

He would stare at the lifeless body of his younger sibling and most likely would start screaming and sobbing from the pain in his heart from seeing her dead but also in the way she had come to an end.

I have seen Antwerp only cry once in the time I have known him and trying to visualise how his reaction to something like this. It feels like I am looking at a completly different person that I don’t know instead of one of the people that I have almost known my whole life.

Netherlands is her younger brother, a man known to not show many emotions. Though he is very caring about his siblings, I am sure that he like Antwerp would get very emtional as well. He would be a more silent person when it comes to his reaction. He would be the person who would morn about the lose but he needs to be alone for that.

Belgium would be one of them who would be the most devastated about her death. At least I think she would. The two of them where rather close even though they lived far appart from each other.

Adding to it that Brussels is the capital of the country of Belgium. So she would end up not only her sister but also the beating heart of her country. I guess that would result in a very empty feeling in the chest, a feeling I don’t want to feel

.

”No!No!Please Brussels …don’t…”I shook her body in the hope that there would be some life left in her. I know that it would be useless to do so because that it wasn’t going to bring her back.

She felt like a doll when I held her in my arms. Even though she was covered in blood and cuts she happend to say beautiful. I should not be thinking that about a girl who was taken by someone else.

Telling him will be hell, he is allready a protective person. After long begging she was able to come along with us and now this happened. One thing is for sure, he will not take this well. He never showed it that much but that girl meant the world to him.

Now that girl is here laying dead in my arms because I didn’t have the balls to protect myself from that thing. She had died like the others, saving someone else and giving your own life in return.

This all must be a horrible and cruel nightmare. It can’t all be be real. How could nations have died in this hellhole. They survived bomb attacks, arson in their cities and capitals and so many more things. It can’t be that they all died because of such a weird thing that barely does anything but kill humans.

It finally came to me that it was real that the facto capital of the EU and the capital of Belgium laid there lifeless in my arms, that the republic of France had died in that room, The Russian had to suffer till the very end, The people’s republic of China wouldn’t be able to help them with the wounded people and my friend the country of Japan won’t get up from the ground next to piano.

The tears started rolling over my cheeks again. No we aren’t supposed to die like this. Not if the country is still alive and kicking. I laid her body against the shelves of the bookshelves in this room filled with sadness. I got up from the floor and walked over to the guns laying on the floor. I picked them since I knew that Switzerland would want them bad even if it is just to remember how much she has fought for her life. I than walked to the door and turned around to her lifeless body again.

” Ciao Brussels or Maureen Jacobs.” I said and closed the door behind me when I left the room. I was not prepared for the deaths that had yet to come. But I will keep my promise to not forget the ones that have died in here.

The funny thing is that when I looked in the room at the broken clock it said 5 o’clock.  
So the clock will litteraly stop for her at five.


End file.
